Heroism, at a Price
by hadookin
Summary: Ophelia follows Soleil after she mysteriously leaves in the middle of the night. Now the mage must save her from a gang of dangerous ruffians before it's too late. OpheliaxSoleil
1. The Mission

_I do not own Fire Emblem._

 _Chapter 1: The Mission._

A deep breath in the form of a sharp gasp is endowed, a taxing task in its own right as the cold autumn air of the night chills the inside of the chosen one's nervously contracting lungs. The worst possibility being discovery, and what relentless lack of mercy would surely ensue. The ruffians that run amuck in the dense forests of Nohr have a reputation for sheer ruthlessness and unusual cruelty; failure is no option.

The mage born of darkness clutches Missiletainn tightly, a gravely important rescue mission is underway. The dauntless heroin, namely the famously confident kin of Laslow had been unknowingly followed after departing for a secret mission, one involving the disposing of evil. The brave mercenary is Soleil, known for her bright smile and exuberant personality. However, fearlessness has proved to a double-edged sword, evidence being her untimely capture by uncharacteristically clever bandits.

All is not lost, however. The follower is none other than Ophelia Dusk, fierce maiden whose mere name strikes fear into the icy hearts of evildoers. The maiden of the night shudders at the thought of Soleil's fate had her mission been completely unknown to anyone as the swordswomen intended it to be. Having been lucky enough to stumble across Soleil leaving the camp in the middle of the night, Ophelia exhibited no hesitation as she quickly pursued her friend.

Now Soleil is in great danger, her untimely capture transpiring moments before the arrival of Ophelia could intervene. The sorceress paled before the villains' domain, a crude group of wooden shacks well hidden from nearby villages; bountiful vegetation hid the hideout well. The chosen one knew stealth would be a worthy ally to this operation, having already illuded the lookouts in the high trees; outlaws with killer bows in hand. Ophelia carefully presses on, determined to find where her friend is held captive.


	2. The Restraint

_Chapter 2: The Restraint._

Soleil inhales deeply through her nostrils; the mercenary's mouth has been gagged to silence her. What a mess she had gotten into this time, the outcome unclear but open to assumptions. She has been left alone for the time being, her captors have already made their intentions clear. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead; she needed to escape quickly. Even the simplest of minds could guess what a gang of unruly men plan to do with a captured young woman, but Soleil swore to herself that she wouldn't allow such a thing to transpire. Her mind stormed possibilities of escape, but anger was starting to overtake her thoughts. _Damn them. Damn all men for being horrible, disgusting brutes._ Soleil was merciless in her mental onslaught of curses. She recalled the filth that came from her captors mouths.

"The gods sure have smiled upon us today with the gift of a fine lass like you," one of them said, cruel intentions in his tone. "I can't wait to ravish this one as I please," chimed in another, a wicked sneer plastered on his face. They were run-of-the-mill ruffians; very little manners or hygiene. Their clothing tattered and torn, with blood stains here and there. Their head and facial hair poorly kept, their skin dirty and lined with battle scars. Each carried a sharp weapon and an evil grin, clearly they were the real deal.

Soleil struggled in her restraints. She had been lucky enough to be unharmed as of yet. The sick dastards had set about a few candles, almost as if to set the mood for a romantic affair. Soleil assumed the two had left to converse with the others of their group, most likely to discuss how they would have their way with her. The wooden chair she was tied to wobbled back and forth as a result of her exertion. She growled deeply in frustration.

Was this it? Has she truly messed up for the last time? Her anger quickly faded to a different emotion, one she was not used to feeling. Fear. The hero's eyes welled up as her breathing became labored. She didn't want to be a product of another's amusement. Soleil began to panic. Stories were often heard of maidens captured and mutilated by bandits, only to be discovered weeks later in disturbing condition. That is of course only if the captors grew bored of their plaything. Soleil imagined how her parents were going to feel once they receive the news. The image of her mother crying pushed Soleil further into hysterics. She began thrashing wildly against the ropes, burns and tears quickly forming on her bare skin. When she first became aware of the criminal's' whereabouts, she was certain she could single-handedly take them on. Now here she is, helpless and bloody.

Soleil's eyes widen as she hears footsteps just outside the doorway. She panics again, a figure soon entering and appearing before her.

A thin, radiant figure.

"Soleil!" Ophelia whispers hastily, her finally finding her friend. Soleil can barely believe her eyes. Tears of joy quickly form as she shouts her friend's name against her gag. "Gods," continues Ophelia. "What have those barbarians done to you?" She rushes to Soleil's aid and unties her feet from the chair. "Fear not, now that we're united, we shall escape unscathed!" Ophelia then winces as she notices the horrific marks on Soleil's arms and legs from her struggling. She stifles back a tear, knowing that she must be strong and focus. Revenge was definitely on her mind.

Soleil suddenly emits a muffled scream, making Ophelia jump in surprise. "What? What's wron-"

A steel club is suddenly brought drown upon the mage's head, instantly rendering her unconscious. Soleil screams once more as Ophelia falls onto the floor, a tall burly man standing behind her. Accompanying him is a more scrawny man, who starts laughing at Ophelia's now motionless body. The door to the room has been closed and locked. Both bandits had acted quickly once they noticed Ophelia's presence.

"Would ya' look at this! Looks like we got another treat to enjoy!" snarls the tall one. The scrawny man crouches at the sorceress's side. "Damn! The gods sure were generous when they shaped this maiden!" he chuckles, almost drooling. "I do believe those are the biggest breasts I've ever seen on a lass her size!"

Soleil's face flushed. How dare they harm her little butterfly? She began to struggle ferociously. The tall man smirks and turns toward Soleil. "Is this one of your friends?" He lowers himself to her unconscious body as well, dropping the steel club to the ground. "We're glad she decided to join us!" Soleil was seething with rage. If only mere gazes could kill, both ruffians would be beyond massacred.

The scrawny man grunts in frustration. "The others don't know about her yet, I say we get first dibs!" Soleil's heart dropped upon hearing these words. The tall man grimaced, almost as if he was unsure. "But what if… oh, damn it all!" Soleil's eyes widened. _If they dare lay even a finger on her, by the gods I'll-_

The tall man suddenly has a large, creepy smile stretched across his face. "I can't pass this up!" With that, he suddenly reaches out and grapples upon Ophelia's left breast. "Gods, this is amazing! I'm gonna make this whore all mine!" Soleil immediately begins shouting muffled threats and curses at the two scoundrels. The tall one suddenly stands up. He towers over the restrained mercenary. "Silence, you filthy tramp!" he shouts as he pulls his muscular arm back. Before Soleil has a moment to react, he strikes the side of her face with all of his might. The force from the smack knocks the chair against the floor, pulling Soleil with it. For a few seconds, all she can see is darkness. Then a high-pitched ringing noise becomes deafening in the ear that she had been hit. The left side of her face begins to sting, although the adrenaline rushing through her veins somewhat dulls the pain.

The scrawny man laughs again. "Don't hit her too hard now," he says, "I want her to look somewhat attractive while she's servicing me! Besides, this room is completely soundproof. All the screaming in the world won't alert the others!" The man's words barely registered in Soleil's mind. She could take a hit better than Ophelia, but the blow had still been enough to daze her. She lays against the hard floor painfully, recollecting her thoughts while her face throbs, already starting to swell.

"Now, where were we?" The two bandits return to the mage's motionless body. A thin trail of blood has trickled down Ophelia's forehead; she more than likely suffered a concussion. Her facial expression could almost be mistaken as peaceful, both eyes gently closed and lips just slightly parted. The scrawny man rubs his hands together. "Now, let's get these pesky clothes outta' the way!"

Soleil can only lay helplessly and watch. She then feels a burning sensation on her arm. Her heart starts to palpitate as she comes to a realization: she had been knocked down near one of the candles that have been set out earlier. _This is my chance!_ Soleil uses her free legs to slowly maneuver herself, hoping to burn the ropes off of her hands using the candle's flame. She hopes to the gods that the bandit's don't notice her only chance of escape.

Speaking of which, the two men were now in the presence of Ophelia's bare chest. "Gods," said the tall one in a low, perverted tone.

Eyes gently flutter open, before widening in terror. Ophelia had awoken, only to have the tall man bring a steel dagger to her throat. "Don't ya' dare scream, or I'll silence ya' permanently!" he threatened with apathetic eyes. "Wouldn't want that, now would we, lass?" added the scrawny man with a smirk. "I would like to hear ya' moans once we start havin' fun together!" Ophelia then gasps sharply as her right breast is grabbed, unable to do a thing about it.

"...please…" she cries, a tear streaming down her cheek.

Soleil was determined. The candle's flame licked at the freshly torn flesh on her wrists, but she didn't care. She could feel the ropes slowly burning and becoming thinner. It's only a matter of time before she is free. _Just a little more._

Ophelia clenches her eyes as her petite body is violated. She pays no attention to the ruffians' dirty talk. She glances to Soleil, seeing the hero's daring attempt to escape. Soleil shoots her a look that can only be interpreted as "distract them!"

Ophelia's heart races. "What're ya' looking at?" the tall man shouts. Before he could turn his head to Soleil, Ophelia forces out a labored, sexual moan. The two men smile. "Ya' like that, don't ya?" They continue to feel her up, much to her dismay. _For Soleil,_ she thinks. _For both of us_. Soleil's arms are nearly free. She watches in horror as the two men continue their act with Ophelia. They were going to pay. Although the mercenary wouldn't admit it herself, she had often dreamed of doing the same to Ophelia. But not like this. What Soleil wanted to share with Ophelia as lovers, the ruffians had the audacity to take by force? Jealousy didn't correctly describe how Soleil felt. This was just insulting. Infuriating. With one final push, her arms were finally free.


	3. The Retaliation

_Chapter 3: The Retaliation._

The two men were aroused after believing they themselves elicited such approval from the mage. The scrawny man reached lower and his long, slender fingers began to explore Ophelia's lower regions. She gasped again, struggling to hold back tears. She was extremely vulnerable, unable to defend herself without magic. Only a divine intervention could save her now. The tall man lowers his face to hers and licks the side of her face. Ophelia winces and turns away from his rough tongue. Her reaction brings him great pleasure. "Maybe your friend would like to join us-"

A sudden loud thwack echoes through the room. The tall man's expression contorts disturbingly as the scrawny man jumps in surprise. _Thwack. Thwack._ A labored groan leaves the tall man's lips as crimson liquid splashes about on both Ophelia and the scrawny man. Ophelia stares in terror, Soleil has broken free. The swordswoman grunts animalistically as she bashes the man's skull with inhuman force. She had grabbed the steel cub from the ground. Her father had trained her to wield axes and clubs quite well along with swords. The scrawny man screams and jumps backward in surprise, unable to react. With one last swing of the club, the tall man slumps to the side and hits the hard floor with a loud thud. His head is concave, having been forcefully split open.

Soleil is seething with rage. Her lips are peeled back intensely, revealing clenched teeth. Her eyes wide, her face covered in dark blood. Her wrists are severely burned, nothing more than a minor nuisance to her at the moment. Ophelia shudders, still speechless. She clutches her chest in embarrassment. Soleil slowly turns toward the scrawny man. He lunges toward her, only to be met with a club to the mouth. He is violently knocked onto his back, writhing in pain. Soliel drops the club and prys the steel dagger from the tall man's lifeless hand. She walks toward the now cowering scrawny man. "Please, lass," he starts begging through bloody, broken teeth. "I'm sorry! Let me go, I'll do anything!"

Soleil is unimpressed. She grips the man tightly around his fragile throat. He starts to choke, desperately gasping for air. His struggle for breath creates a low gurgling sound as Soleil squeezes tighter. He can only look into her angry, unforgiving eyes, his weak arms unable to pry himself free.

Low gurgling becomes a nightmarish attempt at a scream; Soleil has driven the dagger into his stomach. She quickly withdraws the blade and stabs him several more times, uncaring about the mess she is creating. Ophelia is unsure if she should intervene with the horror unfolding before her.

Soleil was unsatisfied with the pain she was causing the now convulsing ruffian. He needed to pay for what he did. His eyes were clenched shut as he prayed for a quick death, ending his pain. A luxury Soleil wouldn't allow him to have after what he did. She withdraws the dagger again, this time quickly forcing it into the man's face. Ophelia screams and looks away after seeing his eye being penetrated by the sharp blade. Soleil releases her grip on his throat, allowing him to gurgle loudly in agony. Soleil shivers in pleasure upon hearing his final noises, she had had an orgasm. She grips the dagger tightly and forces it into his throat, twisting it inward. His scrawny body falls to the ground, lifeless and spewing onto the floor.

Vomit suddenly flows from Ophelia's mouth, even the worst she had seen while in battle didn't compare to to what she just witnessed. Soleil turns to her friend, livid and soaked in red. The mage freezes in her sight as Soleil slowly begins drawing nearer, intent unclear.

A/N: Pretty sure this counts as torture porn. Great.


	4. The Unity

_Chapter 4: The Unity._

Ophelia shrinks in fear as Soleil approaches. The sorceress was traumatized after witnessing such brutality. She shakes uncontrollably, Soleil standing over her.

 _Is that even her anymore? Has her place been taken by something else entirely?_

Ophelia suddenly jumps in fright, the blood-soaked mercenary had grabbed her. Is she still overcome with murderous intent? The need to kill? Was Ophelia the next victim of her merciless rampage? "No, please!" frantically shouts Ophelia, fearing for her life.

She hears only sobbing in return. Soleil had only wrapped her burned, horrifically mutilated arms around the mage to pull her into a hug. The swordswoman found immediate solace in the desperate embrace after committing something she didn't know she was capable of. It was almost as if a seal had been broken, unleashing her animal instinct onto the ruffians. She couldn't bear seeing what they were doing; she couldn't let them do what they promised to do when the others arrived.

She cries loudly, her face buried in Ophelia's chest. "Gods… what have I done?" she emits between sniffs and sobs. Ophelia begins to cry as well, holding Soleil's head against her body. Soleil suddenly pulls away and wipes her tears. "I'm so glad you're safe, my little butterfly." She grabs Ophelia's top and and wraps it back around the mage's shoulders, covering her once again.

Soleil then helps Ophelia to stand up. She looks into the chosen one's sullen, tortured eyes. Even when in such a state, how did she manage to remain so beautiful? She held herself back from acting on her urges, Ophelia was far too vulnerable at the moment. Soleil gently wipes away at the blood trickling down Ophelia's forehead. The club had left just a minor split, nothing too serious.

"H-how did you find me? I thought I was done for…" Soleil hands Missiletainn to Ophelia. "I followed you here! Did you seriously believe you could face these dastardly foes on your own?"

Soleil looked down in embarrassment. "Maybe not really. I guess I just wanted to prove to myself that I could pull my own weight if needed, that I didn't need to rely on others. You know, like a real hero… Like my father."

Ophelia was taken back by Soleil's confession. "Surely you jest. None are more reliable than you, even your father knows that! But strength isn't always measured solely by your abilities as an individual. We all must look after each other's safety. That's why when I sensed that you were in danger, I, Ophelia Dusk, rushed to the rescue!" The mage had forced a smile, which suddenly faded.

"I don't want to think about what could have happened to you if I didn't see where you had run off to…" She gently feels the side of Soleil's face where she had been hit by the ruffian. The impact had left a red mark in the shape of a handprint; it was clear that the ruffian did not hold back. Her gentle touch did not hurt Soleil, in fact it seemed to slightly alleviate the pain.

Ophelia suddenly began crying into Soleil's shoulder. "I can't believe what they did to you," she screams in both anguish and anger. "What they did to me!" Soleil holds her again. "I swear I will never let anything like that happen to you again!" She couldn't help but feel guilty for what had happened to Ophelia. "I had to make sure that they suffered for what they did to you. I'll never forgive myself…" Soleil admitted. She wasn't sure what exactly she enjoyed so much about torturing her captors that pushed her over the edge. Her excitement had lead to involuntary sexual release, she couldn't but wonder if she was simply neglecting her own personal needs or if there was something more sinister at work in her own mind.

She could never tell anybody. It would be her own little secret.

Ophelia then looks at Soleil with her teary eyes. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. I was more than willing to risk everything to make sure you were safe."

Soleil couldn't take it anymore. She suddenly pulled Ophelia in for a kiss. Soleil pressed her lips against Ophelia's stoic, inexperienced mouth; she was too surprised to return the act. Soleil quickly retracted, her face now a bright shade of red. "I'm sorry," she frantically apologized. "I don't know what came over me, I know you just want to be friends…"

"Again," suddenly demands Ophelia.

"W-what?" questions the mercenary.

"You can ki… do that again," continues Ophelia, her own face flushed with embarrassment. "I won't stop you."

"Are you sure, Ophelia?"

The mage nods her head in approval, before gently closing her eyes and slightly parting her lips, inviting Soleil to claim them.

Soleil suddenly pounces on her, quickly working her way into Ophelia's warm mouth. The kiss is sudden but passionate, ending with both partners panting. "Ophelia, I wanted this for so long," admits Soleil. Ophelia was unsure when Soleil first came onto her, but it wasn't long until she acquired her own feelings for the mercenary. "I'm sorry that I denied your love at first," apologizes the mage. "I-I was scared. Scared of what the others would think... but… this feels so right." She looks into Soleil's eyes. "I love you, Soleil."

Soleil musters all of her strength to not cry tears of joy. But before she can kiss Ophelia once again, both are taken by surprise by a sudden jumbling of the door knob. The two are suddenly brought back to reality as they recall the unfavorable situation that they are both in.

The jumbling soon turns into full-on pounding, an angry man shouting "What the hell's goin' on in there? Open up, or by the dusk dragon we'll blow this door open!"

The mage and the mercenary face each other in agreement. No one would stand in the way of their newfound unity. Nothing would come between them. Soleil grabs the steel club once again, along with the steel dagger. Ophelia grips Missiletainn tightly as they both focus their attention at the door.

Soleil readies her stance the way a feral cat would before pouncing on its unexpecting prey. "Let's get out of here… my love."


	5. The Ashes

_Chapter 5: The Ashes._

"That's it, we're forcing our way in!"

Loud booms echo through the room like crackling thunder. It sounds like the ruffians are using a battering ram, meaning there isn't much time to prepare for their entry. Had the room not been so heavily fortified, the commotion would have alerted the other ruffians sooner. Soleil remembered hearing one of the men saying something about the room being soundproof.

 _If that's true, then…_ She turns toward Ophelia. "I need you to ready a special attack for when they break in." Ophelia nods in understanding. As the hinges begin flying off the door, the mage holds up Missiletainn which was now crackling as well, glowing with unfathomably powerful energy. Ophelia began reciting ancient archaic spells which grew the tome's visually measurable magic to tremendous proportion. Soleil quickly ducked out of the way.

The door is finally bashed down, the noise noise followed by manic laughing. One man begins shouting angrily from the cloud of stirred up gravel. "Now, show yoursel-"

"Luminary Uppercut!" cries the chosen one. In an instant, a jolt of pure vengeance is launched toward the doorway. Even with her hands tightly over her ears, Soleil is nearly rendered deaf by the explosion. Once Soleil lifts her head, she sees nothing but a big cloud of smoke. A man groans painfully in the distance as many objects are heard hitting the ground. Ophelia is panting, but undeterred. She was more than capable of defending herself and her loved ones. She then closes her eyes for a moment. The concussion still had her feeling a bit dizzy, her vision slightly blurred.

Soleil quickly jumps to her feet once the smoke clears up. The sight was nightmarish; limbs strewn here and there. Only one man clutches on to life. His left leg has been lost in the explosion, and his skin has become a dull shade of grey. Soleil quickly confronts the man, dagger in hand. "How do we get out of here?" she inquired sternly. The man spits. "Damn you whores to hell." Soleil grins widely, she was hoping he'd say something like that.

Ophelia walks over, clutching her head which throbbed painfully. "It's okay, Soleil," she starts. "I believe I remember the way out of here." A sudden scream startles her, and she sees that Soleil has planted the dagger directly into the wound where the man's left leg should have been. Soleil starts to laugh, feeling a tingling sensation of pure bliss throughout her body. "Soleil, no!" shout Ophelia as she attempts to pull Soleil away from him. As the mercenary is pulled to her feet, she uses all of her strength to stomp the dagger deeper into the man's burned, ashy flesh. She bites her lip as she feels the dagger hit bone.

"Leave him!" shouts Ophelia. "Let's just go!" Soleil grumbles. "Okay," she says as she leans down and yanks the dagger out from the wound, eliciting another scream of pain from the man. "Just follow me," says Ophelia worryingly as she slowly walks out of the doorway, out of Soleil's sight. "Right behind you," answers Soleil.

As the swordswoman begins to walk away, the man grunts "...you crazy bitch." He writhes in pain, clutching his wound, surrounded by the burned limbs of his dead comrades. Soleil quickly walks back up to him and swings the club directly at his face. Blood splatters on the wall, but she isn't satisfied. After a few more swings the ruffian's head is reduced to red mush with a few chunks of shattered skull. Soleil takes the view, her heart racing gleefully. She then chases after Ophelia, a satisfied grin on her face.

A/N: Do they even say the word "bitch" in the Fates universe?


	6. Quick Feet

_Quick Feet._

 _Silence. At first, there is only silence. Then came smoke. The air is poisoned. Thick with the stench of burning flesh._

 _The ninja ducks cautiously. Her iron sword is kept within arm's reach. Her mouth, dried. Her palms, sweaty. Her fingers, trembling with restlessness. A life of thievery and treachery has landed her in this situation._

 _Her name given at birth is long forgotten. She is only known by the others as Quick Feet, with good reason. Her speed, austounding. Taken in by the band of criminals after the elimination of her family, it wasn't long before her sheer kill as a bandit had her appointed as leader._

 _Interestingly enough, no one really asks her what her motives were for leading such a life. None of the ruffians really felt the need to question her when her knowledge as a leader brought them countless riches. In turn, everyone catered to her every whim._

 _There was no interest in the captured mercenary. The next heist would be planned while the boys had their fun with whatever tramp they acquired this time. However, a threat was now present. The underlings of her leadership are failing to combat the problem. Matters have to be taken into her own hands if the problem is to be solved._

 _What was there to gain? The gold brought her no happiness. Destroying nearby villages has all lost appeal. Even the murder of family members failed to excite her._

 _Why bother resisting the retaliation of the two prisoners? Why not allow them to escape? At first, there is only silence._

 _Were the men simply getting what they deserved for capturing the mercenary? The air is poisoned._

 _Quick Feet has nothing to gain by saving the ruffians from their slaughter. Her mouth, dried._

 _Yet, her she is, ready to attack when they least expect it. Her palms, sweaty._

 _In her mind, she knew that no one knew her motive is for leading such a life. Her fingers, trembling with restlessness._

 _Little of her life consisted of meaning or worth. A life of thievery and treachery has landed her in this situation._

 _In truth, she herself does not know her motive. Her name given at birth is long forgotten._

 _All throughout her life, she has only been judged by her skills as a thief. She is only known by the others as Quick Feet, with good reason._

 _Her skills were the result of endless training, she is never satisfied with her own performance. Her speed, astounding._

 _She hears the two prisoners draw nearer. She is only known by the others as Quick Feet, with good reason._

 _She draws her iron her iron sword and clutches is tightly. She is only known by the others as Quick Feet, with good reason. She hears a girl shout words of magical whimsy. She is only known by the others as Quick Feet, with good reason. She was ready to face the threat. She is only known by the others as Quick Feet, with good reason. Other ruffians scream as they are mercilessly cut down by another women who laughs maniacally._

 _SheisonlyknownbytheothersasQuickFeetwithgood reasonSheisonlyknownbytheothersasQuickFeetwithgood reasonSheisonlyknownbytheothersasQuickFeetwithgoodreason_


	7. The Escape

_Chapter 6: The Escape._

Soleil and Ophelia have no trouble fighting off the ruffians. Ophelia blasts them relentlessly, while Soleil enjoys herself by caving in their heads with the steel club. If she has time, she uses the dagger as well to finish off the survivors.

Ophelia has taken Soleil by the hand. The two laugh as they run together, striking down those who got in their way. "This way," commands Ophelia. The two take a sharp turn. A barbarian suddenly lunges toward them, but he is met with the mage's powerful magic. His remains scatter across the ground, and the two continue to run together.

They ran between wooden huts, their running feet pattering against grass and dirt. Their is path revealed by many lit torches which casted shadows where their bright lights could not reach. The autumn air was chilly, mostly still despite being windy when Ophelia had first entered the hideout.

At this point, the ruffians seemed to have decided to let the two escape without further interference. At least, that's how things appeared to be. Ophelia's face light up as she spots an exit, a space between two huts which lead to an open field surrounded by the dark forest.

However, the second they leave the cluster of huts and find themselves in the open field, Soleil tugs Ophelia's arm, forcing her to stop. Ophelia looks at the mercenary quizzically. "What are you doing?" she asks, "Let's return to camp immediately!" Soleil looks back at the ruffian hideout. "Let's destroy this place like I wanted to in the first place!" Ophelia's jaw drops. "What is there possibly left to do?"

Soleil grips the club tightly. "We still don't even know who their leader is-" she is interrupted by Ophelia quickly tackling her to the ground. A loud noise is heard, almost like a blade being forced into the dirt. "Snipers!" shout Ophelia.

"Dammit, just missed ya'!" laughs one of the many archers in the surrounding trees. He readies another arrow in his killer bow. Soleil grabs Ophelia's arms and pulls her back between the huts, ducking behind a building for safety. Ophelia struggles to catch her breath. "What do we do now?" Soleil looks around, looking for answers. She suddenly spots a ruffian, who immediately tries to run away once his eyes meet the swordswoman. "I got an idea," says Soleil as she gives chase to the fleeing man.

…

Meanwhile, a ninja slowly walks through the series of run-down huts and torches. She stops and kneels down to group of heavily mutilated bodies. Their throats had bleen cleanly slashed, while the rest of the inflicted wounds seemed to be caused just for fun. Her fallen comrades had bones broken, limbs blown off and the like.

However, the sight did little to elicit a reaction from her. She simply continued on toward the source of what was killing everyone. She was prepared to eliminate any threats to her way of life, no matter who interfered. She heard arrows being fired in the distance; something had alerted the lookouts. She quickly jumps onto a hut, getting a good view of the surrounding area. Her iron sword is sheathed on her back, but that isn't her only weapon. She begins leaping rooftop to rooftop toward the noise.

…

After capturing the man, Soleil held him in front of her as he squirmed, desperately trying to get free. He tries to scream for help, but Soleil slowly drives the tip of the dagger into the side of his neck. "Shut it, before I silence you permanently!" she threatens coldly with half-lidded eyes, almost appearing to be bored. Ophelia shudders as painful memories return upon hearing Soleil utter those familiar words. The man stifles his screams, tears streaming down his ashy cheeks. "Please, just don't kill me… I'll do anything…"

Soleil ignores him. She signals for Ophelia to get in position. The mage nods in understanding and runs out of sight. "W-where is she going?" asks the man out of paranoia. Soleil simply walks him forward, toward the open field. She smiles, thinking of what's about to happen. She could feel her arousal growing as the anticipation excited her.

The ruffian and Soleil now stood in front of the large dark treeline, almost nothing being able to be seen in the dark of the autumn night. Soleil held the man tightly in front of her, the dagger still partially in his neck. "What's your name?" she asks. The man gulps at the sudden question. "It's Em-" his voice is suddenly cut off as his body jolts in sudden pain. "Didn't quite catch that," laughs Soleil. The man can now only gasp desperately for air like a fish out of water, a large arrow sticking out of his chest.

 _FFFT, FFFT, FFFT, FFFT_

Soleil winces as she suddenly hears and feels four more arrows quickly enter his body, him now convulsing violently as each sharp tip effortlessly tears through his crude clothing. "Now, Ophelia!" screams Soleil, her voice breaking from reaching such volume.

"Feel the wrath of Missiletainn!" The words echo throughout the large field as a bright beam of magic flies toward the treeline.

The explosion is a mesmerizing spectacle in the night. The flames burst as men's screams are heard before being cut off. The entire treeline soon catches fire, effectively eliminating the threat of archers. Soleil drops the man's lifeless body, which is now protruding with many arrows.

The mercenary slowly snakes her hand down into her leggings and gently feels her growing wetness with two fingers, letting out a sharp gasp as she watches the charred bodies fall from the tall trees. The sight alone did much to excite her, but she suddenly caught scent of the burning flesh which once again sent her over the edge. She bites her lip hard enough to draw blood as she experiences another orgasm.

She could no longer deny it, this was a side of herself that she never knew even existed. The sight and smell of death aroused her like nothing else ever could. She retracts her hand from her leggings and licks her wetness from her fingers, her heart racing all the while.

Ophelia casts another spell, quelling the flames before they can spread throughout the forest. She then runs over to Soleil. "Great thinking, my love!" She then blushes, she's not used to calling her girlfriend that. Soleil grabs Ophelia and pulls her into a kiss, wrapping her arms around the mage's thin waist. Ophelia returns the affection, although she can clearly smell Soleil's arousal.

"There you are," says a mystery voice. The two suddenly pull away from each other. A woman veiled in black slowly walks toward them.

"Must… eliminate… the threat…"


End file.
